scrotationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manchowdah Buttblasta Scrotator McCracken
In Scrotations Cody “Manchowdah Buttblasta Scrotator McCracken” Smith, is one of two founding members of world renowned Scrotations. He released his debut song “R-Dawg Gawt Wut I Need” on January 2nd, 2014. His style of rapping during the beginning of Scrotations was akin to that of latter day Big Bubba, as his voice was depicted as low and widely indiscernible, but as time went on, and his addiction to menthol cigarettes, he discovered his raspy and gravelly voice that would soon become iconic to Scrotations. Manchowdah was apart of three songs total before his bloom into fame. He wrote both “R-Dawg Gawt Wut I Need”, and “EdGAYo”, and took part in three-way collaborative “MURRICAAA” with R-Dawg and Big Bubba. After a several month sabbatical from releasing music due to Manchowdah’s severe crack addiction and the untimely demise of Manchowdah’s lover and co-worker R-Dawg, a new album was released called “Shiznit and da Stepmother”, which featured songs mostly about R-Dawg and love. Manchowdah wrote and released the debut song on said album titled “Oh R-Dawg” on October 6th, 2014, which was rather indignant compared to the rest of the songs on “Shiznit and da Stepmother”. Some speculate that this was Manchowdah’s way of coping with the loss of his homosexual lover, but others say Manchowdah was just in a crack-induced rage, as witness reports claim that after the release of “Oh R-Dawg”, Manchowdah violently destroyed the recording studio with his penis. Several controversies have risen with the production integrity of Manchowdah’s songs, as accusations came to be with his song “Feel You Deep”, in Scrotations’ third album “All Hail Sanders”. Fans of the band “Blood On The Dance Floor” accused Manchowdah of plagiarizing their song “Sexting”, as “Feel You Deep” has some resemblance to the song written by Dahvie Vanity. Though, after several court hearings, Manchowdah has proven that “Feel You Deep” had not even a single drop of inspiration from such a fucking disgusting band. Personal Life/Origin Story Manchowdah Buttblasta Scrotator McCracken, born Cody Smith, was born and raised in southern Detroit. Growing up his aspiration was to become the world’s greatest rapper, it didn’t matter if he wasn’t famous, he just wanted to be the world’s greatest. “Cody!!!” his mother would say. “Come downstairs now and do your homework!!!”. “Shut up lil mama, I ain’t gotta do what you say, Manchowdah don’t do homework cuz homework is gay. Ya feel? These barz is fo’reel”. Manchowdah would reply to his mother savagely, but in return his mother would call in his uncle Shaquan and would be viciously molested by him. Manchowdah made it his goal to never talk in anything but freestyle rhymes until he became the greatest of the greatest. Day in and day out of nothing but rapping for 15 years, Manchowdah gained the confidence to enter the annual rap battle tournament in Detroit, knowing that his competition would be tough, but also knowing that he would fucking smoke them with his fire bars you feel? The moment he set foot through the doors of the tournament, he felt very strong vibrations in the very depths of his soul, a great power that he couldn’t explain was nearby. That very moment, he saw a spectacular man walk by, towering at a mighty 6’9”, was Bubba Brown. He knew that he was destined to beat this man, or die trying.(See the full story here) After experiencing the Gloflonian Void during the rap battle with Bubba, he decided that Bubba was his only equal, and that they need to spread the word of their godliness, so they thought long and hard about the name of their organization. Bubba twirled his magestic ‘fro with his finger, while Manchowdah twiddled his ballsack with his finger, twisting it around. Bubba saw what Manchowdah had been doing and it popped into his head like the bullet that would soon be capped into his homie Ice Freezy. Manchowdah’s scrotum was being rotated. Scrotum rotations. Scrotations. It was a fucking godsend, nigga. Bubba blissfully shouted his idea, and a rift in spacetime tore in front of them. They were pulled violently back into the Gloflonian Void where they had spent months spitting fire at each other. There they had met the Lord of the Void, Gloflbog. “You have met your destiny, young negroids.”, said the great and powerful Gloflbog. “You will meet with two, and lose one, and in the most unexpected circumstances, you will gain powers almost as great as myself.”, “mang wut dafuk this pale ass nigga talkin about”, Bubba said unenthusiastically. “Idk lol”, replied Manchowdah who was just coming down from sippin on that sizzurp. “SILENCE!!!”, spouted the mighty god. “You will change the universe with your bars, you must understand that it is your destiny to further Scrotations. The footprint left by this group will echo throughout time for eternity.”, Gloflbog said. “Oh shit, nigga, fo’real?”, said Manchowdah. “Dead ass.”, replied Gloflbog. “Aight then, we’ll do it.”, Bubba replied. After that long ass fucking dialogue, the hole in spacetime reopened and out came the duo, ready to build an empire of fat fuckin’ licks. I Miss You After the heartbreaking death of Manchowdah’s homosexual lover, R-Dawg, the majority of his songs posted were no longer about violence, and more about love and disturbing sexual behaviors. On October 29th, 2014, Manchowdah released the first song to follow this routine titled “I Miss You” on the album “Shiznit and da Step-Mother”, which was blatantly towards the recently deceased R-Dawg. Contemporary interviews with Manchowdah say that this was his way of expressing his deep sadness to what had happened to his lover. “Man, R-Dawg was my nigga man, and he ain’t never do me wrong, ‘cept for the time we found that he wasn’t really black and smeared Nutella all over his face to make it look like he was. That was when I had to skull fuck that nigga, y’feel?”. The story for the song goes as follows, it speaks about how in the blink of an eye, the Chinese rivals for Scrotations, the Chinky Chonk Dragons, raided the ScrotaHQ. Two lackeys from the gang surprise attacked Manchowdah and Bubba by busting his knees, and then two other lackeys popped so much lead into R-Dawg that he coulda been a pencil, dead ass, nigga. Surprisingly enough, R-Dawg wasn’t killed by the bullets, he ended up choking on a piece of KFC and then having a stroke because of his high levels of cholesterol. After dragging themselves out of the ScrotaHQ, the building collapsed on top of them, but Bubba and Manchowdah made it out alive because the ghost of Tupac Shakur got them out just in time, sadly Diddy Cracka R was crushed by the rubble, and needless to say they wouldn’t see him all day. A funeral service was held for R-Dawg, and the audio can be heard on the official Scrotations YouTube channel. Manchowdah showed up to the funeral with an empty box of tissues because he had already cried so much that he used up an entire box, Big Bubba fainted and destroyed three chairs (how he got the name Busta Chairs), and Diddy Cracka R somehow made his way to the funeral after being crushed. Some speculate that Diddy’s sheer amount of fat made him resilient towards any kind of physical pressure, and that is how he survived the rubble. I'm A Master Nov 5, 2014, Manchowdah released a song titled "I'm A Master". This was around the time Manchowdah's arrogance was beginning to skyrocket. Manchowdah was gaining a rather large fanbase, as all of the most popular hits for Scrotations were his at the time. All the fanmail was his, well he called them fanmail, but Big Bubba stated that 90% of them were death threats from Social Justice Warriors. After confronted about this, Manchowdah replied, "Shit, if they listening to my shit enough to send me hate mail, they considered fans in my book, know what I'm sayin'?". Manchowdah began to write a song that had such a pure concentrated energy, that it would create a ripple in tangible reality. He began to rap about how if people do not believe him, he would grab them by the head and shove it into a wall, and how in order to be a great rapper, you cannot sleep, and you must constantly pop caps in them fuckin' players. On December 5th, 2015, Manchowdah released